Las nuevas tecnologías
by B-Ookami
Summary: Tras una pequeña votación, se decidió que a partir de esa reunión, se dispondría de ordenadores e internet en todos los encuentros políticos en aquella sala del G8. Pero estas tecnologías pueden llevar a una cantidad de problemas que ninguno de ellos puede imaginar... Multipairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Las nuevas tecnologías**

_**Pisando fuerte (cap 1)**_

**¿El título original? Tiene MUCHO que ver. No, no es nada que tenga que ver con esas típicas charlas que nos dan en clase sobre el ciberbullying y esas cosas (pero ojo, no le quitéis importancia que son temas serios), pero tiene que ver con ordenadores, internet, reuniones del G8 y personajes muy salidos de Hetalia. A disfrutar.**

Hoy no era un día de reunión normal, paaaaara nada. Bueno, sí, iban a hablar sobre cosas aburridas las cuales son ignoradas por prácticamente todos quitando a Alemania (pero este es un forofo del trabajo desde que tenía uso de razón) y Japón (aunque en realidad piensa en gatitos y en anime, pero es un secreto), pero este día tenía más razones para ignorar aquellos extremadamente pesados y cansinos discursos: iban a tener ordenadores e internet en la sala de reuniones. Fue idea de Japón con el pretexto de que llevar tanto peso en los maletines debido a tanto papeleo era innecesario con la presencia de las nuevas tecnologías. Y como esta opinión fue respaldada por algunos (citando a Italia, Francia, Estados Unidos… los vagos de turno, en resumen), pues se decidió que en la próxima junta ya se dispondrá de ordenadores e… internet. Así que, a la mierda los papeles y documentos que pesan media tonelada… y la poca atención que afortunadamente prestaban algunos.

Italia fue el primero en entrar a la sala y encender el ordenador, seguido del efusivo estadounidense que había traído su pendrive con videojuegos dentro de los que poder pasar el rato.

-Vee, ¡es genial no tener que traer maletines pesados! –comentó feliz cierto italiano mientras personalizaba el escritorio de su ordenador con fotos de… pasta.

-Italia, el ordenador se instaló con el objetivo de reducir peso de carga –le medio riñó el alemán al ver lo que hacía mientras descargaba pilas y pilas de hojas de una mega maleta, sin encender su ordenador (algunas costumbres nunca se pierden).

Alemania, cariño… ¿Por qué no eres capaz ni de comprender una cosa tan sencilla como la de que los ordenadores están simplemente para poder ignorarte del TODO?

-¡Yay! ¡Funcionan! –celebró Estados Unidos al ver que el ordenador soportaba sus videojuegos, sus pesaaaaados y avanzados videojuegos. Rusia, que se sentaba a su lado, le observaba curioso y con su sonrisa perturbadora de psicópata intentando hacerse pasar por un cajero de supermercado amable cómo los instalaba.

-_America_, ¡no empieces a instalar cosas raras que te conozco! –le regañó el inglés. Modo ''Padre estricto'': ON.

-Blah blah blah, _you're boring, Iggy –_contestó el aludido, mientras bajaba archivos de dudosa fuente de confianza que se supone que servían para espiar y hacer más veloz el ordenador, porque uno de sus puñeteros juegos no iba tan bien como quería, y por eso, tiene que meter virus de todo tipo en el ordenador. Pobre.

-_Shut up! _¡Sólo lo digo por la máquina, que te la vas a cargar enseguida!

Y así estuvieron un rato. Francia, que les observaba como si estuviera en un partido de tenis, suspiró y cuando vio que su ordenador se había cargado, aprovechó que el inglés no miraba para poder buscar fotos porno en internet. Algunos aprovechan que no veas…

Alemania, que el pobrecillo ya estaba siendo ignorado, carraspeó para llamar esa atención que pronto volvería a perder.

-Bien, ¿estamos todos? –preguntó.

-_Net_, falta _Kitay –_hizo notar Rusia nada más ver que el sitio del chino estaba vacío, el único que se portaba bien en esos momentos, porque Japón ya andaba leyendo manga, y el inglés estaba… bueno, ¿se podría considerar normal el estar viendo catálogos de tés en internet?

-Ah… _Danke, Russland –_date con un canto en los dientes de que al menos alguien te escuchaba. Observó la mesa y los allí presentes, y con oooootro suspirito, dio comienzo a la reunión. Ah, Rusia ya había desconectado en cuanto Estados Unidos empezó a instalarse el Minecraft, que le preguntó de qué iba.

-_It's awesome! _–le decía-. Puedes crear casas, huertos, cuidar animales… ¡incluso crear ciudades con otros jugadores!

-_Da_, pero sólo son cubos –respondió en cuanto vio que los gráficos se basaban en… cubos.

-_I know, but, try it! _–y no se hable más. Bueno, poco más podía hacer Rusia, porque el otro ya le estaba instalando también el juego… El ruso se encogió de hombros y esperó a que la barrita de la descarga terminase de cargar. Ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento de su pareja…

-_Amerika, bitte, d_eja a Rusia y tus juegos y presta atención –le llamó la atención el alemán, que siguió explicando y del cual Estados Unidos pasó OLÍMPICAMENTE.

Y mientras esos dos tortolitos jugaban a Minecraft, otro par hablaban por Facebook. ¡Exacto! Ahí tenías a Francia, desesperando a Inglaterra con imágenes porno.

Francia: _Salut, mon cher 3_

Inglaterra: ¿Quieres dejar de dar por culo, frog?

Francia: ¿Cómo? ¿Así? –Insertar aquí imagen yaoi hard-.

Inglaterra: AHHH, _YOU GIT! _¿SABES QUE ESO SE GUARDA EN EL HISTORIAL?

Francia: _Oui, _pero, ¿sabes que también puedes borrarlo?

Inglaterra: _You suck. What are you doing?_

Francia: Leer el kamasutra para luego practicarlo contigo esta noche.

Inglaterra: _N-NO! _ESTÁS COMO UNA REGADERA, EN SERIO.

Francia: Pero sé que no te importa, porque me amas.

Inglaterra: ¡JÁ! No te lo crees ni tú.

Francia: Ya me lo dirás cuando te ponga a cuatro patas esta noche y nuestros cuerpos sudorosos sean uno… (Francia por Dios que a Inglaterra le tienes babeando tras el ordenador, pero como es un tsundere asqueroso, nunca lo admitirá).

Inglaterra: _S-SHUT UP!_

Francia: Huy, _Italie_ acaba de conectarse… ¿Te parece si hacemos un grupo entre los tres?

Inglaterra: Me da igual lo que hagas, como si te tiras de un puente.

Francia: Eres cruel, _mon amour._

Inglaterra: Contigo claro, porque eres _stupid._

Italia se unió al grupo.

Italia: _Ciaooo._

Francia: _Salut Italie_ 3

Inglaterra: Ah…_ Hello._

Italia: Vee, _Germania_ es aburrido cuando está en las reuniones…

Inglaterra: Tsk, las reuniones son siempre así.

Francia: Últimamente está más irritado…

Italia: Vee, es que está muy agetreado y se le van las ganas de hacer el amor…

Inglaterra: _I-ITALY!_

Francia: Yo hoy le voy a dar de lo suyo a _Angleterre_ ;)

Inglaterra: _F-FRANCE!_

Italia: Oh, _molto bene_, lo intentaré yo también con _Germania._

Francia: _Fantastique._

Inglaterra: SOIS UNOS PERVERTIDOS.

Italia: Vee, como el _nonno Roma_.

Francia: _Mais oui_, pero nosotros no somos tan expertos, aún nos queda por aprender.

Inglaterra: Estresáis.

Y algo por el estilo. Vamos, que Francia e Italia se aliaron de manera indirecta para avergonzar a Inglaterra, aunque no puede ir de pobrecito porque bien que estaba imaginándose haciendo cosas sucias con el francés…

Y mientras esto ocurría, dos estaban matando zombies con palas y picos de madera porque Estados Unidos es así de inteligente y no podía fabricarse una espada decente.

-_Amerika,_ en internet pone que se pueden hacer espadas, es mejor –replicó el ruso, no muy convencido de lo que hace su novio mientras observaba desde su ordenador propio.

-Bah, no pasa nada, se mueren igual –contestó mientras recogía la experiencia y los objetos que dejó un Enderman que acababa de matar.

-_Da_, pero es que de esa manera es más rápido hasta de matarlo con palos –y como quien no quería la cosa, Rusia había matado con un palo a un zombie.

-En este juego puedes matar hasta con carne de cerdo.

-Oh… -y ahí teníais a Rusia buscando más enemigos para matarlos con una CHULETA DE CERDO. Estados Unidos, por favor, deja de dar malas ideas no sea que te encuentres a tu pareja dando bitch slaps con la ternera que había comprado para la cena algún día de estos…

Y Japón lo tenías ahí, formalito, leyendo manga. Si tenía los ojillos hasta brillantes y todo de lo entretenido que estaba… Y Alemania, hablándole a las paredes, como siempre. Ay, si estas escucharan… Cosa que desearía el alemán, pero los demás no porque no les apetece que les escuchen gemir como perras en celo mientras lo hacen. Pero hablemos del japonés. Ya, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al climax del capítulo del manga que leía, un mensaje de Facebook le llega. Adivinad quién era.

Italia: _Giappone!_

Japón: Ah, _Itaria_, ¿qué sucede?

Italia: ¿Quieres unirte a un grupo que hemos creado _Francia, Inghilterra_ y yo? Así podemos hablar todos juntos.

Japón: Oh, me parece bien.

Italia: Vee, ¡ahora te agregamos!

Japón se unió al grupo.

Francia: _Japon, bienvenue_.

Inglaterra: Ah, _hello Japan_.

Japón: _Furansu, Igirisu_, ohayo.

Italia: Vee, ¿pueden entrar _America_ y _Russia_?

Francia: Parecen concentrados, pero por mí, _oui_.

Inglaterra: _The Kid_? Va a petar esto, _no_.

Japón: E-Eh… Vale.

América se unió al grupo.

Rusia se unió al grupo.

América: _Yo!_

Rusia: _Privet_.

Italia: _Buon giorno!_

Francia: _Mon dieu_, cuántos saludos hay hoy… _Salut mes amis_.

Inglaterra: _AMERICA_, COMO SE TE OCURRA PETAR ESTO, SALES.

América: ¡Wow, qué humor más pésimo Iggy!

Inglaterra: Tsk, ¡cómo quieres que esté si siempre estás mareando al personal!

Francia: _Angleterre_, no seas tan arisco, te van a salir arrugas en el entrecejo.

Inglaterra: ¡Calla viejo verde!

Rusia: Oh…

Japón: Ah…

Italia: V-Vee! No os peleéis…

Francia: ¡Tengo el cutis más perfecto que tú!

Inglaterra: Ya verás dentro de unos años, HAHAHAAA.

Bueno, ahora vendría esa interminable discusión que ocurre cada vez que alguien se mete con el aspecto de Francia y que acabó pasando, pero que cortó por la mitad el sonido de Alemania carraspeando, esperando alguna opinión que jamás obtuvo (ni obtendrá, lo siento). Los demás se desconectaron y apagaron los ordenadores, una vez más, sin haber prestado atención.

-La próxima reunión será dentro de tres semanas, para discutir presupuestos. La misma sala a la misma hora.

-Como siempre… _Yes, Germany_, recibido.

-_England, bitte_, avisa a _China_ de esto.

-_Yes, of course_…

-_Commie!_ ¿Vienes a mi casa para seguir jugando Minecraft? –preguntó el estadounidense nada más salir de la sala.

-_Net_, he quedado con mi _sestra_ para… ¡ups! –respondió el ruso, pero cortó la frase tapándose la boca. Estados Unidos le miró con curiosidad. Mala pata, Rusia, ahora no te va a dejar en paz hasta que se lo digas.

-_For what?_

-Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo –le contestó sonriente.

-_Ohh commie!_

-_Privet._

-¡Dimelooooo!

-_Net._

_-Yes._

_-Net._

-_Yeeeees, pleaseeeee_ –insertar carita de cachorrito abandonado por parte de América.

Y antes de que le diera tiempo a seguir dando por saco, Rusia se alejó por los pasillos para encontrarse con Ucrania, y marcharse. Sin embargo, el otro se quedó ahí, mirando dramáticamente cómo se marchaba. Inglaterra le cogió de la manga, malhumorado de la pelea que había tenido con Francia, y arrastró de él, porque le tenía que acercar a casa. Y así fue como Estados Unidos se quedó sin dormir toooooda la noche. Lo mejor de todo es que no se imaginaba que el ruso, el espeso y poco romántico (o al menos por fuera) ruso, estaba organizando una cena con él con ayuda de su hermana para celebrar que ya llevaban juntos tres meses (sí, TRES, sin haberse matado antes).

Francia leía una revista en silencio, malhumorado (o al menos esa era lo que quería aparentar, porque en realidad se moría de ganas de abrazar y besar al inglesito), mientras el cejas ''dormía'' de cara al lado contrario al de Francia, sin que faltara una retahíla de gruñidos y maldiciones que escapara de su boca, porque por muchas veces que le hubiera dicho al francés que NO le quería ni le gustaba hacer el amor con él ni que le besara ni nada de eso, en realidad era un SÍ como una casa. Pero era así de tonto, y en vez de alegrarle la noche a Francia, se la estropeaba. Y viceversa.

-¿Al final no te has leído el kamasutra? –le picó más Inglaterra.

-Si eso es una incitación para que tengas sexo conmigo, no. No quiero que veas ''un cuerpo y una cara arrugados y de viejo''.

-Mejor, porque es verdad.

Y de nuevo silencio incómodo. Inglaterra ya empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que le había dicho, y para ver cómo estaba, miró por encima de su hombro a su pareja, la cual no tenía expresión en la cara, pero por la mirada perdida de sus ojos, se podría decir que también estaba disgustado.

-Me molesta, me molesta mucho.

-_What?_

-Me molesta que una de las razones por la que siempre intento mantenerme bien, seas tú.

-Eh… -Inglaterra comenzó a dudar. No quería entristecerle más, pero no quería reconfortarle. Más bien, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Y le angustiaba. Francia parpadeó unas veces para evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos, y siguió hablando.

-De verdad, sé sincero por una vez, _Angleterre_, por favor te lo pido, ¿te desagrado realmente? Porque si es así, podemos… cortar. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, aunque no sea… a mi lado.

El inglés estaba enfadado, y a la vez, inseguro. Enfadado porque le dolía que dudara de si le quería de verdad, porque era obvio que sí, y se supone que el francés lo sabía debido a la gran cantidad de veces que se lo demostraba… aunque a su manera, maneras que el otro sabía interpretar. E inseguro, porque no sabía cómo decirle que no, en absoluto, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande y le impedía ser tan directo en esto. Así que se dio la vuelta, y con dos cojones, le abrazó. Francia lo miró sorprendido, pero luego cambió a una mirada llena de amor.

-Así que realmente me amas.

-_S-Shut up…_

Y como el francés era así de cursi, le besó, al cual el inglés correspondió, con ganas, relajándose al ver que todo aquello se había arreglado. E hicieron el amor por todos los sitios que se les pudiera ocurrir (realmente sólo en la cama, pero déjales en su fantasía que son felices).

_Huuuy, vaya disgusto… Al menos ha acabado bien. ¿Reviews para que se animen?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Interrupción en la cocina, flores sorpresa y resfriado (cap 2)**_

Italia cantaba alegremente con la música de la radio mientras preparaba la cena (pasta, para variar), acompañado por un frustrado Alemania, que hacía y rehacía cuentas con y sin ayuda de la calculadora, en la mesa de la cocina. Entonces, el italiano recordó la conversación que tuvo con Francia presenciada por Inglaterra, y pensó en si el francés tuvo éxito al conseguir tener sexo con el inglés (cosa que es verdad, porque Francia es el punto débil de Inglaterra, y aunque hubieran discutido, jamás terminaría con él… bueno, depende, si hablamos de orgullo…). Decidió probar suerte, porque necesitaba un poco del alemán, y estaba seguro de que el rubio de él, también (y tanto…).

-Oye, _Germania_, ¿por qué no dejas el trabajo un poco y te lo pasas bien? –le pregunta el castaño, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo y comenzando a hacer salsa de tomate (es bastante natural, odia comprar cosas hechas si las puede hacer el mismo fácilmente, porque será vago para algunas cosas, pero para otras…).

-No puedo, mi hermano es un irresponsable y no hizo lo poco que le pedí que hiciera mientras nos íbamos de viaje a tu casa.

-Pero por un día no pasa nada, _vieni a ballare, Germania_ –dijo poniendo su mejor voz de seductor que sabía que funcionaba con el alemán mientras lo abrazaba por detrás por el cuello, quien se tensó enseguida, dejando de escribir, atento al próximo movimiento del italiano.

Este subió una de sus manos por el robusto cuello del rubio que tanto le ponía, y le giró la cara para que le mirara con uno de sus dedos que colocó en su barbilla. Le sonrió de manera lasciva, y con ese mismo dedo, recorrió el mentón del alemán, para luego acabar posándolo sobre sus labios, los cuales acabaron fundiéndose con los de Italia. Y ese beso fue lo último que hizo que Alemania perdiera totalmente los estribos, y se levantara (¡aleluya!) para acorralar al castaño contra la encimera, a la cual el italiano se subió, y abrió las piernas mientras abrazaba con ellas al alemán de la cintura, que se acercó más, y le besó de nuevo. Alemania aprovechó el beso para comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa al otro, que comenzaba a desmoronarle el aburrido peinado de tanto que hundía sus manos en su cabeza (además de hacerlo adrede porque sabe que su pareja odia que le estropeen el peinado).

Todo era muy bonito, si hubiera humo por la cocina, este sería rosa con corazoncitos volando.

PERO VINO AAAAAUSTRIA, y se jodió la escena.

-Ejém –hizo notar el de las gafas, un poco sonrojadillo, mientras se acercaba al frigorífico a por la botella de agua, y se ponía un vaso de agua porque venía cansadito de tocar el piano. Todo en silencio.

Y nada más escuchar ese falso carraspeo, Alemania paró en seco el beso, y giró su cabeza para mirar a Austria como si le hubiera comido un lobo. Y más perplejo se quedó aún cuando vio al austriaco ir y ponerse ÉL solito el vaso de agua.

-Si vais a poneros amorosos, ahí tenéis una preciosa habitación donde hacerlo. Pero no lo hagáis aquí porque organizáis un escándalo público –dijo nada más dar un par de traguitos a su bebida. Alemania seguía en shock, sin saber qué hacer. Italia le salvó.

-Vee, _Austria_, ¿prefieres la pasta con queso o sin queso? –preguntó mientras volvía a ponerse con la cena, un pelín nerviosillo y fastidiado de que viniera el moreno y les estropeara la noche. Alemania estaba peor porque un BULTITO (mega bulto) asomaba por ESA zona de su anatomía. Sonrojado, volvió a sentarse rápidamente antes de que el austriaco se diera cuenta.

-Con queso, por favor _Italien_ –contestó el otro mientras se acercaba al rubio (que de verdad intentaba concentrarse, pero con el italiano con el que hace poco estaba cachondísimo dando vueltas por ahí cerca, y Austria dando por culo a su manera, repetía sus más simples sumas porque se le olvidaban las llevadas o se equivocaba al sumar). El de gafas observó los tachones de dichos fallos, y escrutaba con la mirada TODOS los movimientos del alemán mientras daba sorbitos a su agua como si fuera un condenado refresco, el cual estaba REALMENTE nervioso, y más aún en cuanto notó que el otro le miraba.

-¿Necesitas algo, _Österreich_? –dijo lo más calmado posible, sin poder aguantarse porque de verdad le ponía muy nervioso que mirasen TODO lo que hacía.

-¿Fue productiva la reunión de hoy? –respuesta del moreno.

Alemania carraspeó porque sabía de sobra que absolutamente NADIE le había hecho caso en todo el tiempo que hubo.

-B-Bueno,_ ja_…

Austria levantó las cejas, levemente sorprendido porque también sabía que ni su propia pareja le hacía caso en las reuniones. Alemania estaba a punto de explotar, porque quería tirarse ya a ese italiano que también le miraba con ganitas, y Austria sólo incordiaba.

Y como si el mundo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, algo hizo sonar el piano del austriaco, el QUERIDÍSIMO piano del austriaco, el cual salió pitando porque por su piano MA-TA. El alemán volvió a respirar, y el italiano casi se tira sobre el rubio porque de verdad quería. Pero se hizo de rogar metiendo lentamente al horno la pasta, y sacando culo para hacer sufrir un poquito al alemán, porque así lo va a disfrutar más. Y tras unos insufribles e interminables segundos, Italia abrazó por el cuello por detrás a Alemania de nuevo, y plantó un beso en la mejilla de este. Se apartó suavemente y fue a ponerse delante de él, abrió sus piernas, se sentó sobre las piernas robustas del rubio y rozó un poco sus caderas contra las del otro, dándole otro beso, pero esta vez en los labios. Bueno, creo que se sabe lo que viene detrás…

Austria casi pega un grito de horro en cuanto ve a un albino de ojos rojos sentado sobre las teclas de su piano.

-_Preussen_… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó BASTANTE enfadado acercándose al prusiano, que se reía nerviosamente, escondiendo algo tras su espalda.

-N-Nada… ¿Qué te trae por aquí, señorito? –contestó porque no se le ocurren cosas mejores teniendo a la persona que le gusta justo enfrente de sus narices.

-Bueno, es MI piano, acabo de escuchar un sonido preocupante venir desde aquí y… venía a tocar el piano como hago TODOS los días.

-¿Ah, sí? –más risas nerviosas. Dios mío Prusia, sé más creíble por favor.

-Eh… Sí.

-Ah… Bueno, es que quería escucharte un rato –viniste a dejarle unas flores a modo de sorpresa sobre el piano de manera anónima, y deseabas que se marchara de allí para ponérselas… ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo con ÉL allí?

Austria se sentó, carraspeó para que el albino se levantara de su piano (aunque le gustaban esas vistas que tenía de su culo, pero shhh), y cuando lo hizo, comenzó a tocar. El otro lo miraba desde atrás, nerviosillo aún, pensando en dónde ponerle la sorpresa porque cuando tocaba el piano, no hacía caso a nada más, por lo que poco caso le haría. Error. Austria nunca se desconecta del todo, y menos con ese tormento por ahí al lado. Porque a ver si le va a romper algo…

Al final, Prusia acabó dejándolo sobre unas partituras que estaban en una mesita por allí cerca. Y es cuando decimos que Prusia es poco romántico, y él dice que si no se hubiera resbalado con y hubiera tocado sin querer el piano, no habría venido. Y como es un poco cobarde con estas cosas, decidió irse de allí, cosa que entristeció un poco al austriaco cuando acabó de tocar, aunque no lo exteriorizó porque es así de orgulloso.

-_ITALIEEEEEEEEEN_ –gritó el peliblanco (los otros dos lo mandaron a la mierda porque querían que los dejaran tener sexo en paz)-. ¿ESTÁ HECHA LA CENAAAAAA?

No hubo respuesta. El albino simplemente no le dio importancia porque era por armar un poco de jaleo por la casa, y es entonces cuando necesitaba la presencia de la húngara para que el follón estuviera asegurado. Pero estaba de juerga ella sola, y el otro se tenía que fastidiar él solo en casa. Pues a jugar a la consola se ha dicho. Y mira por dónde, España estaba conectado. Si es que tenía una suerte que ni él se la creía…

Volvamos con los dos tortolitos. ¡Anda! Ya terminaron de hacer el amor, e Italia estaba abrochándose los pantalones mientras miraba aún con el cerebro medio fundido si la pasta ya estaba hecha (que por supuesto, lo estaba).

-_G-Germania_… Pon la mesa, _per favore_… -le pidió un poco jadeante aún.

-_Ja_… Ya voy –y mientras se peinaba un poco y bebía cerveza, comenzó a poner las servilletas, los cubiertos, los vasos…

-¡_Austria, Prussia_, a cenaaaaaar! –llamó el italiano ya casi recuperado porque energía le sobra, mientras ponía la humeante pasta que tenía una pinta que te mueres sobre la mesa.

-¡YA VAMOOOOOS! –gritó Prusia por Austria y él mismo. Se despidió del español, que se quedó jugando un rato más, y se sentó a la mesa-. ¡Wow! ¡Qué buena pinta!

-_Grazie, Prussia_ –dijo el italiano que sirvió los platos de todos. Una vez servidos, esperaron pacientemente al austriaco, que no bajaba.

-_ÖSTERREEEEEEICH!_ –le llamó esta vez el alemán (que no se diga que no tienen potencia hablando).

No contestó, y Prusia, que quería comer ya porque tenía hambre, y en esa casa no se empezaba hasta que no estuvieran todos en la mesa, subió a por él.

Austria estaba donde lo habíamos dejado, la sala del piano, embobado mirando las flores mientras estudiaba un poco las partituras que estaba bajo el regalo que el albino le trajo antes. No las había ni tocado, pero estaba ligeramente feliz porque le gustaba, pero como hemos dicho antes, jamás lo exteriorizará. Y justo en ese momento, apareció Prusia por la puerta, en su máximo esplendor seductor: bostezando cual oso hambriento y rascándose la cabeza.

-Señoritoooo, ya está la cenaaaa –dijo sin fijarse qué estaba mirando el moreno. Segundos después, lo miró, y se tensó y sonrojó de manera inmediata.

-Esonoesmío –respuesta automática.

-Vaya no, vinieron volando por la ventana –el cínico, medio sonriente.

Más sonrojo.

-P-Pudo haberla dejado _Italien_, ya sabes cómo es…

-No ha entrado en todo el día.

-Mmm… _West_! ¡Seguro que se las dio _Italien_ y como no sabía dónde ponerlas, las trajo aquí!

-_Italien_ no trajo hoy flores. El único que ha entrado aparte de mí a esta sala, has sido tú.

Nerviosismo puro.

-Y-Yo…

-Son bonitas.

-S-Sí, claro… Son _awesome_…

Austria se subió las gafas, y pasó junto a Prusia para salir e ir a cenar, no sin antes rozar ligeramente su mano con la del albino, que se tensó aún más (más tenso que un palo, en serio), y le siguió. No se relajó hasta que se tomó las tres cervezas y media que se bebe antes de cenar siempre, porque es que el austriaco… Le GUSTABA.

La cena transcurrió como siempre: Italia contando cosas intrascendentes, Prusia diciendo barbaridades, y los otros dos, callados aguantando a aquellos dos. En serio, cualquiera diría que Prusia es el hermano menor y Alemania el mayor si los ve, porque…

-¡Y luego _Spanien_, que es un bruto, va y lanza tres granadas al mismo tío! Chaval, es que gasta mucha munición para matar a uno, aunque… el asesinato ha sido bastante _awesome_.

-Ahá… -Alemania stand by.

-Al final ganamos, como siempre… Pero tengo que enseñar a _Spanien_ a tirar mejor porque la mitad de la munición la gasta sin apuntar bien.

-_Prussia_, ¿preguntaste a_ Spagna _qué tal está mi hermano? –intervino Italia.

-No es necesario, siempre acaba hablando de tu _bruder_. Dice que está con medio resfriado.

-¡Oh! –Italia el dramático llamando a Romano en 3… 2… 1…

-Nah, pero si gruñe y se enfada como siempre no es nada, al menos eso me dijo él.

Ni caso. Italia ya estaba enervando a su hermano por teléfono. Cariño, es Romano el mayor, no tú.

-¡Que estoy perfectamente, es un simple resfriaACHÚS! –gran manera de convencer al otro, Romanito.

-¡Tómate lo que te diga el médico, y deja que _Spagna_ te cuide!

-¡No necesito depender de ese bastardo, puedo cuidarme tú solitocofcof! –por eso España estaba esperando a que dejaras el teléfono para darte de cenar tu sopa. Dándose cuenta de ello, le hizo un gesto al español para que se retirase, pero el otro que es cabezón como él solo, le miró con carita de ''porfaaaa Romaaaa", y el italiano suspiró dejándole estar.

-Pero él te quiere y quiere cuidarte…

-Tsk.

-_Fratello_, me tengo que marchar, que tengo que marcharme a cenar…

-Eso, vete que yo también quiero cenar SOLO –España pilló la indirecta, pero se hizo el tonto sonriéndole cuando Romano miró al pronunciar la última palabra.

-_Stai attento, fratello_.

-_Ciao_. –y el malhumorado colgó, mirando al español. -¿Qué te hace querer darme de comer cuando yo puedo hacerlo perfectamente?

-Me hace ilusión cuidarte, Romano –sonrisa pasional.

-Dame la sopa.

-_Nooooo_.

-Dámela, _cazzo_.

-¡No! –risas.

-¡Hazme caso, _fanculo_!

-Di ''Ahh" –España ya tenía la cuchara frente a la boca de Romano, el cual estaba sonrojado y apartaba la cara. –Andaaaa, si me dejas, te dejo que me cuides tú la próxima vez.

-¡Como si quisiera hacerlo! –replicó el de ojos castaños. Pero el español le suplicaba que le dejara alimentarle con una miradita triste algo exagerada. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el italiano puso los ojos en blanco y abrió un poco la boca, volviendo a llenar de felicidad al de ojos verdes, que le dio de comer tan contento. En realidad, a Romano le encantaba, pero como todos sabemos, nunca en la vida lo va a decir. Y también le hacía ilusión poder cuidarle a él la próxima vez que se pusiera enfermo, porque, aunque suene cruel, quería que pasara cuanto antes para poder hacerlo.

_Que el Spamano nunca falte. Los reviews son mágicos y hacen que Romano se recupere. ¿Un poco de solidaridad? (Síiii, ya me iré centrando un poco más en las barbaridades que tengan que ver con interneeet)._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pillados **_**in fraganti**_** (cap 3)**_

Nuevo día de reunión. Viva… Estados Unidos lo ANSIABA, por eso roncaba cuando debería estar ya entrando en el coche de Inglaterra, quien lo esperaba abajo a la hora puntual, con un Francia DESAYUNANDO en el asiento del copiloto. ¿Por qué? Porque éste, la puntualidad la llevaba en el culo, y como a Inglaterra no le dio la gana llegar tarde, pues le llevó a rastras. Y ahora es cuando comenzaba a desesperarse porque el Niño no bajaba. Tocó cabreado unas infinitas veces más al timbre, pero ''no hay nadie''.

-_America, you git! _¡Que vamos a llegar tarde, y _Germany _nos va a cantar las cuarenta! –¡ay ese espíritu de verdulero…!

Naaaada.

El inglés se indignó y entró en la casa con las llaves que tiene (no lo hizo antes porque confiaba en que, al menos, estuviera despierto).

-_AMERICAAAA! _–subió las escaleras a su cuarto pisando fuerte, tanto que parecía que un maldito ejército viniera a secuestrar al americano. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio, subió las persianas y abrió las ventanas. Empezó a zarandearle. Y POR FIN, comenzó a despertarse.

-Mmmngh… -forma de Estados Unidos de decir ''cinco minutos más, mamá…''.

-¡_No, _despierta! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa! –y pensó en cuando le dijo a Francia eso, preguntándose también si se habrá acabado ya el jodido cruasán.

-¡Iggy…! –síiii, Estados Unidos, es Inglateeeerra.

-Por Dios, ¡huele a perro! –ya estaba, el inglés se puso en plan madre.-¡Y cómo tienes la habitación, está hecha una leonera!

-¿Qué hay de desayuno…? –preguntó el otro sentándose en el borde de la cama, estirándose.

-¡Eso deberías preparártelo tú! No, ¡debiste habértelo preparado hace VEINTE MINUTOS!

Estados Unidos dejó de escucharle, y por eso se encontraba mirando las musarañas. Esto de madrugar… Bueno, Inglaterra podría perfectamente prepararle unos huevos con bacon con tal de ponérselos en la cabeza de lo rojo de rabia que estaba.

-¡ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMÉRICA, HAGA EL FAVOR DE PREPARARSE Y DESAYUNAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Olé. Olé y olé. Con ese grito de sargento, hasta Francia, que AÚN seguía con el jodido desayuno, miró en dirección de la ventana del cuarto del Niño gracias a que escuchó algo, donde se encontraban los otros dos; el más alto, flipando en colores y vistiéndose a una velocidad superior a la de la luz. Mientras tanto, Inglaterra ya se había calmado, y se disponía a volver al coche.

-Te quiero abajo en menos de diez minutos –le comunicó al menor antes de salir y desaparecer de su casa.

Estados Unidos bajó CORRIENDO a la cocina, para prepararse unas tostadas y devorarlas en dos, tres bocados. Se puso la chaqueta con el último trozo en la boca, y entró al coche, donde Francia e Inglaterra estaban en plena discusión.

-¡Que vamos a llegar tarde por vuestra culpa, te digo!

-¡Qué vamos a llegar tarde ni qué ocho cuartos! ¡Si falta una hora para que empiece y estamos a veinte minutos del lugar de encuentro! _Anglaterre, s'il vous plait… _Relájate, ya sabía yo que debía haberte dado tu ronda matutina a la que te has negado rotundamente.

-¡Me da igual, hay que ser puntuales! ¡Y NO SÉ DE QUÉ RONDA ME ESTÁS HABLANDO!

-Eh… Iggy, _France… I'm here._

Ambos se giraron a ver al recién llegado como si interrumpiera algo muy importante. El estadounidense se rió nerviosamente y levantó las manos, como si se rindiera de algo.

-En fin, pongamos marcha a la sede antes de que lleguemos…

-¿Media hora antes? –completó Francia. -¡Vamos a ver, estamos al lado! Al menos, vayamos a tomar un café o algo, no sé…

-¡Que no! –Inglaterra el cabezón. De tal palo, tal astilla, Estados Unidos…

El de gafas puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera cansado de escucharles pelear para luego morrearse como conejos en celo… que es lo que ocurre, y acababa de ocurrir, porque Francia, antes de dejar arrancar al inglés el coche, le besa, provocando un gesto de asco por parte del americano.

Y POR FIN, ponen rumbo al lugar de reunión, en el que ya están esperando… Japón y Alemania.

-_Ohayo, Doitsu._

-Oh, _guten morgen, Japan. _–saludó el alemán en cuanto vió llegar al japonés… Al parecer, Inglaterra no era el único con su manía de llegar media o tres cuartos de hora antes a TODOS los sitios…

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí esperando? –preguntó el asiático mientras se sentaba en su lugar correspondiente, encendiendo el ordenador.

-No, habré llegado unos cinco minutos antes sólo… -le contestó el rubio, deshaciendo el maletín con las miles de hojas y carpetas que tenía dentro, de nuevo, sin hacer caso al bello y hermoso ordenador nuevo que tenía a unos centímetros de él. –Hoy le toca dar la reunión a…

-_Igirisu._

-Cierto…

El japonés desvió la mirada, no muy seguro de si la daría bien gracias a los ordenadores que a todos despistaban… menos al alemán porque tenía un campo anti-despistesconordenadores a su alrededor. Seguramente, era su aura…

Rusia llegaba bastante pronto, también. Pero no solo, por supuesto. Venía acompañado.

-_Belarus_, no era necesario que vinieras conmigo –le dijo a la chica, la cual estaba cogida a su brazo, mirando a su alrededor para evitar que ningún americano posesivo y estúpido se lo llevara de paseo. Llegaron enseguida, y Rusia casi se tuvo que quitar a su hermana con el grifo para que le dejara irse a la sala de reuniones. Cuando entró, Japón y Alemania pegaron un brinco del susto porque Rusia intimida, jolines.

-_Privet. _–les saludó el ruso con su sonrisilla característica.

-H-Hola, Rusia –contestaron los otros dos, y el mencionado se sentó en su sitio, brindando silencio a la sala. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del ordenador encendido de Japón, y el que estaba arrancando de Rusia. Sólo quedaba esperar…

-_Iggyyyy, you're too slow! _–gritó el americano, nada más llegar a la puerta de la sala. Poco más tarde, apareció un inglés jadeante, y un Francia pegado a él, pero más tranquilo.

-_America… _No es hora para… estar corriendo… -dijo con cierta dificultad el de cejas gruesas, sentándose en su sitio, al lado de Francia y del Niño.

-_Oh~ Bonjour _–saludó el francés al sentarse. El inglés levantó una mano a modo de saludo, y Estados Unidos se rió fuertemente mientras también arrancaba su ordenador y le aturullaba de cosas la cabeza a Rusia. Nos compadecemos de él…

-Bien, pues sólo quedarían por llegar _Italien _y…

-_Nihao! –_saludó alguien.

-_Oh, Chugoku. _–hizo notar el japonés.

China se sentó en su lugar, al lado del otro asiático, y observó los ordenadores con sorpresa.

-Ordenadores… -susurró, y miró su carpeta que traía bajo el brazo, pensando que por qué nadie le había avisado de nada de esto antes.

-_Yes, China! Computers! __They are new, do you like them?! _–gritó el estadounidense, acaparando también el del ruso, que lo miraba con curiosidad, para ver qué hacía.

-_Shì a, _pero no sabía que no era necesario traer papeles…

-Oh, me olvidé decírtelo. _Sorry –_se disculpó el inglés, que era el encargado de informar a China, pues este no asistió anteriormente.

-Ah… Bueno, no importa –se sentó con una sonrisa, encendiendo el ordenador y dejando su carpeta de lado. Otro menos...

-Bueno, ahora sólo falta uno… -hizo notar Alemania, mientras se preguntaba por qué rayos llegaba tan tarde si vivían en la misma casa. Ah, sí. Porque el italiano era demasiado lento vistiéndose y le daban las uvas cada vez que le esperaba. Y como si le invocaran, Italia apareció por la puerta.

-Ve~ _Buon giorno._

Todos aplaudían internamente, porque Italia había llegado a la hora JUSTA. Todos le saludaron, y dio comienzo a la reunión.

-_England, bitte, _expón tu informe –le pidió el alemán. Inglaterra carraspeó, porque se le había olvidado POR COMPLETO que le tocaba hablar a él. Y claro… no había traído lo necesario. Así que le tocaba improvisar.

-Ehm… _Yes, yes_, ya voy… -susurró mientras se levantaba e iba al lugar correspondiente para dar charlas.

-_W-Well… Let's start… _El primer punto de hoy es… -pausa larga. No sabía tampoco de qué tenía que hablar.

-_Igirisu… _Hoy tocaba hablar sobre el medio ambiente. –le ayudó Japón. El inglés asintió, y comenzó a medio inventarse cosas por el camino, a las que el único que hacía caso era el alemán, y se le hacían raros algunos datos porque el británico los modificaba… levemente.

Mientras tanto, en un mundo cuadrado…

-¡No, Rusia, así no! –se quejó el estadounidense al ver que el ruso no estaba alimentando las vacas en Minecraft, sino… matándolas con la comida.

-Pero me has dicho que tenía que alimentarlas con el ratón… -replicó, matando otra.

-Nooo… Busca por internet, ahora estoy ocupado domando este caballo que… _FUCK! _–maldición gitana al caballo por parte de Estados Unidos porque lo acababa de tirar.

Rusia, obediente como siempre con el americano, buscaba en el navegador de una manera… exasperante para algunos. ¿Por qué? Bueno, escribía en el buscador de GOOGLE, la página GOOGLE. Y no al intro y ya está, no. También tenía que coger el ratón y llevar la flechita hasta el botón de ''Buscar''. Llega a verle Estados Unidos y no lo mandaba a la horca porque le quiere mucho y le aguanta, pero si no… Entró en la primera página que encontró: una Wikipedia de Minecraft. Lo leyó, y un anuncio del típico ''Ha recibido (1) mensaje!'' apareció en su pantalla. Pensando en que era de verdad su correo electrónico (a pesar de que le extrañaba que se lo notificase cuando no lo tenía abierto en ese ordenador), entró en él, y un vídeo apareció en su pantalla. Pero aún estaba cargando. Extrañado, preguntó a su pareja, el cual estaba a puntito de mandar a la mierda al caballo de las narices.

-_Amerika… _-le llamó.

-_Whaaaat?_ –contestó, de forma pesada.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, mientras señalaba su pantalla. El de gafas se asomó para ver qué ocurría, esperándose lo peor. Tiembla, bonito, tiembla…

De repente, se escucharon gemidos placenteros, acompañados de imágenes pornográficas, que hicieron saltar a los dos (además de sonrojarse, por supuesto). Estados Unidos cacharreaba frenéticamente; primero, para bajar el volumen al cero; y luego para quitar los estúpidos anuncios. Lo primero lo consiguió, pero lo segundo…

-Te están saliendo más ventanas como esa –notificó el ruso. Mírale, no hacía nada pero bien que decía cosas.

-_Russia, I'm doing what I can do!_ –le replicó, casi tirado sobre el otro porque estaba medio apoyándose en el teclado del ordenador ajeno y lo manejaba desde su sitio. Y el albino, que es buena persona, le ayudó a sostenerse cogiéndole por debajo de las axilas. Ese gesto te lo agradecerá por siempre, Rusia.

Francia, por su lado, se quedó mirando a la parejita, extrañado. Estaban rojos como esos que le gustan tanto a su hermano español, pero no sabía el porqué. Decidió preguntarles por ordenador.

Francia: _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Estados Unidos lo leyó desde el ordenador de Rusia, así que contestó por ahí.

Rusia: _France! Well… _Digamos que _Russia _no sabe el concepto de publicidad y ha abierto anuncios no aptos para menores.

El francés se rió para sí mismo.

Francia: Oh… Qué traviesos~

Rusia: _France!_

-¿Con quién hablas? ¿Por qué desde mi ordenador? –susurró el ruso.

-Oh, _it's France._

_-_¿Ya has quitado los anuncios?

Estados Unidos soltó el aire por la nariz, desesperado, mientras negaba con la cabeza y se ponía a ello de nuevo. Francia vio que estaban ocupados y decidió seguir en su tarea de mirar al inglés explicar, mientras pensaba que se veía muy mono con la camisa y la corbata que le había prestado. Exacto, le miraba, pero no le escuchaba. Podría decirse que soñaba con él haciendo… cosas. Unos gemidos le despertaron, y una maldición en inglés americano de regalo.

-_Amerika, Russland! _¿¡Qué son esos sonidos!? ¡Estamos en plena reunión! –gritó muy sonrojado el alemán.

-¡Son anuncios, lo juro! ¡Rusia no sabe dónde se mete y abre estas cosas por equivocación!

-Es que me lo mandaron por correo… -dijo con un tono parecido al de arrepentimiento.

-¡Es sólo publicidad, Rusia!

-¡Quitad eso inmediatamente!

-¡Eso intento, _Germany_!

Inglaterra, que ya no sabía qué más sacarse de la manga, agradecía internamente a Estados Unidos y a Rusia de que abrieran anuncios por equivocación, pero la faceta de gruñón no se la quitaba nadie.

-_Oh my god, America! _¡No es de caballeros ver esas imágenes en público! –riñó. Estados Unidos iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-_SHUT UP! __I'm trying to stop this!_

-Ve~ Igual si cierras la pestaña se van~ -propuso el italiano, feliz.

-Eso he intentado, pero tampoco me deja… -informó el otro.

Entonces China, que estaba jugando al buscaminas en su ordenador, apagó el ordenador de Rusia desde la torre, dejando todo en silencio.

-Wow… -se sorprendieron.

-Es tan fácil como eso.

-_Thank you, China! _

-_Bié kèqi _–dijo el mencionado, quitándole importancia al asunto mientras volvía con sus entretenimientos.

-Eh… Sigamos con la reunión. _England… _

-_Sure… _-y retomó su discurso improvisado.

-_Russia, _no abras publicidad la próxima vez, por favor…

-Vale –acordó el aludido, mientras volvía a encender su ordenador.

_Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Siento mucho el retraso, pero que se te vaya la inspiración es cosa mala. Además, estoy trabajando en dos fanfics que seguramente suba pronto… Pero bueno, aquí tenéis la continuación. ¿Reviews, por favor~?_


End file.
